


The Past That Needs Remembered

by ElizaRocks9902



Series: GoT The Handmaiden [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRocks9902/pseuds/ElizaRocks9902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel for my story The Handmaiden. In the Game of Thrones, you either win or you die, there is no middle ground. Obviously, the Stark's drew the short end of the stick, what with how most of them and their supporters are dead. What would I do in the Game of Thrones? Well I'd obviously support the Stark's despite Tyrion's awesomeness!<br/>So, what if I were actually put into GoT? This is the beginning of that story, and while not everything will end up good for the Stark's, I sure as hell will be doing my best to make sure the Stark's win in this epic tale. Who will live? Who will die? Who will have sex? Westeros may never know! But it's all fun and games till someone cuts another persons head off, so I'm going to try and stop everyone good from dying.<br/>This may not end so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kings Landing!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"What the!" I say as I wake up with a start, the smell of dung heavy around me. I blink, and I frown when I see that first off, I'm in an alleyway, and second of all, I'm surrounded by mud and mud huts. I try pushing myself up, but I just crash to my knees, my legs too weak to hold me up. 'What's going on?' I thought worriedly as my eyes widened in fear at my sudden weakness. I tried again, and only this time did I succeed in getting up.

My movements were shaky at best, and my legs were trembling from my movement, but I just grit my teeth and moved forward, making my way out of the alleyway. My eyes widened when I slowly realized where I was. Tears pricked my eyes, and I felt completely and utterly hopeless. The police wouldn't find me and help me get back home, because I hadn't gotten kidnapped. Well, I had been in a way, but I don't think the cops can go into a whole different universe like I obviously had.

My current location? Kings Landing, one of the absolute worst places to be stuck as an orphan, which I most likely was due to my lack of family when I'd awoken. I folded my arms over my stomach, and I winced when I felt my concave middle, and I then looked around. To the left I saw the road slowly getting nicer, and then to the right I'd obviously be led to the port. I stood there, a frown on my face as I tried to think up the pros and cons of going either way. However, the thing that decided my adventure to the right was the fact that, when I lifted my arm, it smelled horrendously of dung, and I wouldn't get anything done in the nicer places smelling like shit.

The ocean, while not the best place to get a bath, was just perfect for me, as the ocean was my favorite place in any world I was in, so of course I enjoyed my bath immensely. I had to strip so that I could wash my clothes, and as soon as they were clean I set them upon the rocks to dry from the sun before moving into the water, sighing in relief as the chill water blessed my skin.

I wasn't strong enough to swim a lot, so whenever I got too tired I just floated about, letting the sun tan my flat chest, stomach, and everything else it could reach as I relaxed in the cool water. By the time I got out of the water it must have been around 12 o'clock due to the suns position, and so I pulled on my rough sackcloth tunic and the matching, shredded to the knee pants and then started walking back towards the streets of Kings Landing, now moving towards the richer parts of the city.

That day I only got a slice of bread and a small mug of water. The second I got a small bag of crumbs and only a shot glass worth of water, and the third day I got a cookie from a friendly baker and a small canteen of water from the same man, but was told to not come to his shop without money again. The fourth day I was nearly too weak to stand, and so I wondered what I could do. I sat up wearily and looked over at my small pile of things, and though it wasn't much, it was enough for what I was thinking about doing. I had the water canteen, a small cup, and a mug. I put the cup in the mug, put the canteen around my neck, and then left my alleyway, heading towards the beach.

I cleaned my clothes and placed all my things beside my drying clothes before I dived into the water, washing out my hair and washing my body off. I had a beautiful tan from my cleaning parties as I liked to call them, and so by the fourth day I already looked as tanned as one of the Sand Vipers in Dorne. I looked around, making sure that not many people were around before I started singing, wondering what I sounded like.

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low."

"Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know."

"A coat of gold, a coat of red, a lion still has claws."

"And mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours."

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke. That Lord of Castemere."

"But now the reigns weep 'oer his halls, with no one there to hear."

"Yes, now the reigns weep 'oer his halls, with not a soul to hear."

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke. That Lord of Castemere."

"But now the reigns weep 'oer his halls, with no one there to hear."

"Yes, nowhere reigns weep 'oer his halls, with not a soul to hear."

My voice cracked some, but other than that my voice was the same as it had been in my other life, and for that I was thankful. I quickly got out of the water and shock off, wringing the water from my light blonde locks before putting on my dirty clothes and picking up all my belongings. I then walked to one of the richer parts of town, to the Street of Flour, and as soon as I stood outside the nicest looking shop I started singing the Reigns of Castemere. Some people stopped and flung a copper coin my way, but most others passed me by. When my song had finished I picked up the five copper coins flung my way and put them in my small cup before continuing, grinning as I thought of my next song.

"The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun and her kisses were as warm as Spring."

"But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing."

"The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed in a voice as sweet as a peach."

"But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own, and a bite sharp and cold as a leech."

"Oh, the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing."

"The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing." 

"The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing."

"The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing."

"As he lay on the ground with the darkness around, and the taste of blood on his tongue."

"His brothers stood by and they prayed him a prayer, and he laughed, and he smiled, and he sung." 

"Brothers oh brothers, my days here are done. The Dornishman's taken my life."

"But what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife."

More people were attracted to this song than the last, and I got a total of 10 copper pennies. However, one man apparently like my song better than the rest as he tossed me a silver coin with a stag on it. My eyes widened and I quickly bowed to everyone looking at me still and dashed away with my things, smiling giddily at the money I'd made. I then went back to the bakery I'd gone to on my third day, and waltzed through the door happily.

"Hello again! I'd like a loaf of bread, a refill of my canteen, and another one of your delicious sugar cookies please!" I said as I stared up at the man who'd been so nice as to give me a cookie when I'd asked for food.

"You have money to pay for it don't you?" I nodded, and with that I handed over my canteen for him to fill up.

"That'll be 9 pennies little miss." I gave him 9 of my copper pennies, leaving myself with three, and with that I took what I'd bought and left, smiling and waving to him on my way out. As I walked oddly down the road, barely keeping everything I had with me in my hands, I heard a particular shout from a shop keeper that drew my interest. When I looked over, I saw that he was selling stormy blue colored cloth satchels, and I immediately made my way over to him.

"Beat it kid! I don't want you here if you aren't gonna buy anything!" Said the stall owner as soon as he'd seen me, and I just raised an eyebrow.

"How much is one bag?" I asked as I stood there in front of him, my eyes glued to his so that he could see that I wasn't planning on stealing anything.

"One bag is 10 pennies. Now move along, you don't have that kind of money." He said before turning to a man that was behind me, shouting again about his bags that were for sale. I glared at him and took out my silver stag, smacking it down so hard onto his stall that it shook beneath his hands. He looked down at me again, and I glared up into his eyes.

"This is a silver stag. It's worth 56 copper pennies, and you know what? I think I'll take two bags! And just in case you don't understand how much money to give back to me, you'll have to give me 36 pennies back, understood?" I cocked my head to the side, and the man looked at me shocked before glaring down at me before taking my stag, giving me two bags and then handing me my money back.

"Now scram kid!" He yelled viciously in my face with a sneer.

"Go fuck yourself old man!" I yelled at him just as angrily before turning heel and running, just barely escaping him. I only got to the next alleyway before I realized how tired I was, and so I fell back onto my bum to take a breather, making sure that my cookie and bread didn't fall to the ground as I did so. I then put my food, water and money into one bag and my other supplies in the second, and once I had them both secured on my person I asked a woman passing by the alleyway where the Street of Steel was.

She gave me half-assed instructions, but since I didn't feel like asking anyone else I did as she told, and by the time I could hear the singing of steel against an anvil I'd wandered around the city for nearly an hour. I took my time, looking into shops as I tried to decide what I'd want to buy, but whenever I asked I realized that swords were far out of my price range. However, some of the daggers were not. However, the ones I could afford were not of great quality, and so I ended up not buying any steel that day. The good thing of going to the Street of Steel that day was that I saw what was on the market, and that was all I needed.

The rest of that first month was spent singing on the different streets of Kings Landing during the day, after a bath of course, and then trying to steel from different forges during the night. The first two thieving attempts failed at the door, as I didn't have any way of getting in, but that's when I realized that there were forges that had windows for me to get in through. Once I remembered this little detail I started stealing things easier. I couldn't steal a sword, or a hammer or anything large like that, but I could very well steal a few coins and some nice daggers from the different shops, and so that's what I did.

A year had passed, and I was the richest orphan in Kings Landing, though I, for obvious reasons, could not show that fact. I never stole any golden dragons, as there was no plausible way that an orphan could have a golden dragon, but silver stags and copper pennies had become my best friends. I now had two simplistic cotton dresses, one a bright rose red and the other a midnight black that was for mourning, though I wore it around the city anyways, and I wore a pair of brown leather boots with a pair of wool socks. I'd bought a total of three hair bands that had been nearly 9 coppers each, and I kept my hair in a regular braid that rested upon my right shoulder most of the time.

I had a total of three satchels now, one holding my food, water, and coin, while the other held my misc items, and the last, my newest one, held my daggers. I had five of them, all longer and heavier on the blade side than the hilt, making it easier to learn to toss them. I'd read in a fanfiction in my past life that, if a dagger or knife is hilt heavy, then you'd have to throw it by the blade side. I'd found this to be true, and so I usually chose the longer daggers to practice throwing with.

It was Sunday, at least, that's how I'd been keeping track of the time passing, and it was on that day I chose to buy a spear. It was not much, just a stick as tall as I was with a larger than normal arrowhead on the tip. It had been custom ordered for my height, and while it wasn't the highest quality, it was the best I would be able to get for training without being completely suspicious to the guards.

I trained at the docks of Kings Landing, and while I couldn't do a whole lot without a partner, I was able to make due. By the next year I was most likely 9 or 10 from what I could tell from the little hand-held mirror I'd bought. I was somewhat good with a spear, though my lack of a teacher was blatantly obvious, but I still trained with throwing my knives a lot, and so that always helped. By that time I'd gotten enough money to start giving some to a few orphanages. There were only two in the city, and it gave me a reason to start stealing golden dragons.

I made sure to be anonymous though, as being recognized would not be good, but some of the beggar orphans knew about who I was, and they were my eyes and ears for most things. They helped with heists and stealing from places with good money, and that money either went into my pocket, to my loyal beggars, or to the orphanages, and most times it went to the last two. Either way, I now grew to understand what Littlefinger said about knowledge being power every time I successfully stole from a place I was told of by my little helpers, and it made me appreciate the mans wisdom just a little more.

However, the Stark's put it best when they say Winter is Coming, and when the Long Night comes to pass, I need to be ready, and make sure they don't all die off like they had when left to their own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reach. Nuff said.

'Holy fuck', I thought to myself as I took in my surroundings. The countryside of dark green grass, oak trees and well ridden paths turned into light green grass littered with wild flowers, acacia trees and flower lined stone roads. The Reach was a beautiful place during the long summer that had settled over Westeros, and I'd never seen anything quite so beautiful as the terrain that surrounded me. There were small towns and large cities that I passed by on my journey to one specific place, and the next area was Highgarden itself.

'I can see it from here!' I thought with glee as I saw the beautiful, white stoned city from afar. As I grew ever closer I frowned as I sniffed, smelling something fowl. I lifted my arm and sniffed before wrenching my head away as quick as a viper, disgusted with how bad I smelled. Wrinkling my nose, I took off of the beaten path to find some water, and hopefully some lavender to make myself smell better.

After nearly 15 minutes I found a stream trickling through a small clearing in the forest I'd made my way into, surrounded by tall grass that reached my knees. I quickly placed my bags and weapons aside before taking off my black dress, socks and shoes before washing my socks and dress in the river, my boots set beside my bags. The water was shallow, but that didn't cause me to hesitate as I started splashing myself to wash clean, shivering yet laughing as the cold water glanced down my body. As soon as my clothes were dry I rolled them up and put them in my clothes bag, pulling out my red dress and a fresh pair of socks before doing so.

I took time to braid my hair in a regular braid to rest upon my right shoulder, and then I made sure to find some flowers with heavy scent before rubbing them on my skin. With that done, and me smelling far better than I had, I grabbed some blue and red flowers and made a crown, placing it onto my head and making sure that it looked good in the waters reflection before putting on my red dress, woolen socks and worn, brown leather boots.

With that done, I threw my spears sheath over my shoulder and head so that it lay across my back at an angle, and after that I picked up my four backpacks. I felt two times as refreshed as I'd thought I'd feel after the short 'bath', and that only renewed my want to reach Highgarden faster. An hour trickled by slowly, but I made it fun by humming myself songs from my old world, and by the time I was at Highgarden's gates I was sweating a fair deal.

The guards let me through with raised eyebrows, but I ignored their looks to each other in favor of asking them where the nearest inn was. They gave me directions, and I waved goodbye before walking that much further to the inn. I paid the woman the 15 pennies it took for a room, paying an extra 15 pennies for a glass of water, a loaf of bread, an apple, and a small bowl of grapes before allowing her to lead me to my room with her promise of bringing it up as soon as I'd settled in.

Another hour later the desk-keeper brought up my food, and I simply thanked her and dismissed her before starting to eat, moaning at the taste of fresh grapes and crisp bread. I savored my meal, and when I'd finally finished it I stood up and stacked up the plates before moving towards the door, locking it. As soon as I'd stripped I got into the bed and lay down, sighing with content as I allowed myself to enjoy the small bit of relaxation I was now getting. I haven't slept in a bed since Kings Landing. _Damn this feels...good..._

Time Skip:

"Excuse me little miss! Open up!" I sat up fast, my hands flying to wipe my eyes as I blinked, trying to make sense of why I'd woken up so fast.

"Little miss! Please open up!" I heard shouts for the desk-keeper to fetch the key for my room, and I my eyes immediately widened before I sprang from my bed, throwing on my clothes in merely 20 seconds before I grabbed my bags and spear. I rushed over to the small window in the room overlooking the streets, making sure be quiet as I moved, and as soon as I pushed it open I lifted myself to look out it.

"Miss! I've been told you have some suspicious items with you; I need you to open the door right now!" Said the same man, and by the time I had my third bag out the window I could hear the shouts of the desk-keeper from downstairs. Shit! I thought as I pushed out my fourth bag and spear before wriggling my way through the window, grasping the sill on the outside to assure myself some semblance of safety from the ground a story below me. I slowly got myself in the position where I was dangling from the sill, and after bringing up my right leg I pushed off, turning around to try and land softer on my feet.

I winced as my feet made contact with the ground, but once I bite my lip harsh enough to bleed, I focused on that pain in my lip instead and grabbed my bags just as I heard the guard who'd been at my door yell about how I wasn't inside. Once I had my bags on I grabbed my spear and ran as fast as I could towards the front gate, when I stopped. They'll think it's weird for a lone girl to be carrying weapons as well, and so I'll have run for nothing. Fuck, what to do? I asked myself before looking at the Highgarden walls.

They weren't all that tall, but then again, I wasn't always the most gifted climber. As I glanced back at the inn I saw the door start to open, and I made a split second decision. 'If I die, it'll be the most pathetic death in GoT history,' I thought to myself in wry amusement as I made for the wall.

When I reached it I just starred up at it in sarcastic anger before strapping my spear to my back. Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, I blew on my thumb before starting to climb, wary to try and keep quiet as well as unseen. About halfway up the wind hit me, and I hated myself for wanting to look down. I glanced down, and sure enough I started fearing for my life. _What if I die? No one remembers me, no one really cares, besides maybe my little birds in Kings Landing, but they won't know I'm dead so that doesn't matter. 'hat the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ I shook my head and focused on the wall In front of me, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth to calm the tremor that had started climbing its way throughout my body before starting to climb again, biting my lip every time I got higher up.

Reaching the top, I knew I didn't have much time to start making my way down, and so I took thirty seconds to myself before starting down as calmly as I could, trying to ignore the distance between me and the ground below. _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men could not put Humpty together again,_ said a voice similar to Cicero from Skyrim in my head as I remembered that story that I could very well replicate with just one wrong move. Seconds passed like minutes, and minutes passed like hours as I slowly picked my way down the wall, trying my best not to look too far down as I made my way to the ground.

When I finally hit the ground I collapsed in a heap, nearly sobbing in relief as I kissed the ground, wiping my mouth once I felt the dew from the grass on my lips. I quickly started away from the city, when I remembered that I had had yet to accomplish two of my goals that I'd set for Highgarden. Creeping towards the front gate, where the stables resided, I saw a middle-aged man sitting outside the house next to the stables, drinking straight from a wine bottle with another one on the table, waiting for its chance to be drank from.

I saw the man down the contents of the bottle in his hands before standing up, making his way to his front door before walking inside. 'He's most likely throwing the bottle away,' I decided mentally, and when I saw that the wine was actually somewhat high quality, I decided that I'd already been stupid by walking into Highgarden like I'd done, and so while this was even more retarded, I wanted to. Thus, I rushed over to the house and grabbed the bottle before running over to the corral where a few of the stable keepers horses were.

I glanced over them as I rushed inside the corral, choosing to go for the brown and white painted horse, as it hadn't gotten scared by my rushing at it. _It's actually rather amusing how he dismissed me so easily,_  I thought as I brought a stool over to the horse.

"Where the fuck is my wine!" My eyes widened and I spun around to see that the stable keeper was now outside, and I immediately rushed over to the painted horse and placed down the stool, using it to climb onto my new horse. I grabbed a handful of its mane in my fist and with that I looked ahead before my eyes widened in shock.

"You little bitch! Did you think you could make away with my things!" The old man was but five feet from me, and since I hadn't heard him he must have tried his damnedest to keep quiet. I didn't think in that moment, I only dug my heels into my horses sides and let it jolt into a run, pushing past the owner of the horse as I bum-rushed the corral gate. _I am never coming to Highgarden again,_ I thought dryly as I moved towards my next destination, Horn Hill.

By the time morning came, both Serenity, my horse, and I were tired, thirsty, and needing of food, but since I'd been rushed I didn't exactly have any food for myself. Serenity on the hand was perfectly fine. She had the Reach's grass to munch on and streams of water to drink from, and while I also had quite enough water, I didn't have much food to enjoy due to the hasty nature of my departure from Highgarden.

The next day my stomach rumbled something awful, and so the sight of a small village was a blessed one. I dared not leave my horse tied up outside the village for fear of wolves, and so I brought it into town, hiding my sigh as I started passing people. I stopped in front of a beggar, a woman with a babe at her breast, and I felt pity.

"If you can, could you give me directions for an inn?"

"Just follow down the main road, and when you see a house with wheat on its steps it will be opposite that." The womans voice cracked plenty for me to be worried, and I quickly opened up my money satchel and tossed five silver stags to her from my horse, and with a nod of my head I moved on with a smile, going the way she'd instructed.

I found the house, and the inn across from it was obviously for men, what with its heavily beaten door nearly off its hinges, and the windows either busted or cracked. I hesitantly got off my horse and attached my four bags to myself, not daring to take any chances of someone stealing my things. I then tied up my horse to the pole with some rope that had been hanging on it, and once I made sure that Serenity was comfortable I went inside, my left hand on my money and my right hand on my daggers, ready to throw.

I precariously made my way to the bar keeper, dodging around drunken men and tavern wenches with their clothing ripped in all the right places, before I finally reached the man whom was manning the bar.

"I'll take a satchel if you have one on hand, four apples, a filled water-skin, two loaves of bread and a bowl of strawberries would be nice please." I said, laying down the money I presumed he would require for his service, making sure not to give him too much in an attempt to not bankrupt myself in one move. He frowned, but didn't say anything as he went to fetch what I'd asked for.

"Here you go." The bar keeper said as he returned, setting what I'd asked for in front of me. I ate my strawberries silently before thanking him. I put all my travel food into my new bag and left, hunching over to carry the weight that I was carrying. _Serenity, unsurprisingly, is a lot stronger than I am,_ I thought as I tied the straps of my bags together and threw one bag on either side of my mare. Once all my bags were on I walked my horse over to the steps of the inn and used them to get up on to Serenity's back, making sure my bags were in front of me before I took off once again.

We merely cantered till nightfall, taking small breaks here and there, and by the time the sun set I'd found a large clearing that was perfect for not getting snuck up on and kidnapped. I merely let Serenity roam, knowing her to be too lazy and smart to run off without me, and while she enjoyed herself by eating grass I started clearing a small spot of grass for a fire. Once it was barren I whistled Serenity over, directing her to circle around my fireplace to flatten the grass before I let her go again. Since I had decided that bed rolls were for wimps and I didn't need one, I merely started my fire with the grass I'd ripped out and my flint and steel, and with that done I started to sleep.

 _O.k., I cannot fucking do this_ , I thought after twenty minutes had passed without sleep. _UGH! This is BULLSHIT!_ I thought angrily as I crouched by the fire, trying to find a way to calm myself. _Hmm, maybe I'm a Targaryen bastard. The fires of the seven hells hath no fury like mine! Mwahaha!_ I thought sarcastically as I stared into the fire in a way I hoped mimicked Melissandra before I laughed at myself. A rustle behind me made my eyes widen and for me to whistle Serenity over, who didn't look overly excited about that.

I quickly dug through my bags till I found my daggers, holding them in my left hand as I strapped my spear to my back. I held one dagger at the ready, when I saw something that nearly made me piss myself. Three wolves were slowly creeping towards me, a predatory gleam in their blackened eyes and a snarl was set on their lips, showing their teeth. I acted quick, throwing my readied knife into the head of the wolf in the middle, giving myself barely enough time to kill the one that had been on the left with a second dagger before I got attacked by the third.

I dodged out of the way, but in my haste I dropped my daggers. _FUCK!_ I thought as I rolled away, careful not to break my spear before I sprung up, my hand grasping the only weapon I had on me. I quickly took it out of its sheath before the wolf attacked me, but I was nearly too late. The wolf lunged at me, baring its teeth at me as it did so, and I jumped out of the way. I knew that if I were to continue dodging that I'd tire out faster than the wolf would, and so the fifth time it lunged at me I lunged with my spear instead of dodging. I missed my mark by an inch, but I was able to cut off its left ear.

I jumped back, readying my spear to stick again. It jumped at me again, but instead of striking it I merely whacked it with the side of the spear like it was a bat, and the animal fell to the ground, paws flying up to its head with a whimper. With a sad sigh I pierced its stomach to make sure that it wouldn't lung at me as I tried delivering the killing blow before stabbing it in the head, saddened at the beautiful animals death.

I gathered the three wolves into a pile before whistling to Serenity. She came back over, calm as ever, and I shook my head with amusement before I started heaving up the wolves onto her back. I nearly collapsed after putting the second one up, and I just sat back and stared at the dagger sticking out of the last ones head. _That's the first animal I've ever killed. Fuck,_ I thought as I stared into its dead eyes, the blood from its wound falling into its' black, unseeing orbs.

I felt something nuzzle my head, and I turned back to see Serenity laying down, her head bowed to me. I smiled and pet her muzzle before walking over to the dead wolf, ripping my dagger from to head and dropping the blade before I carried the carcass over to Serenity, placing it onto her back. I picked up my two daggers from the ground before moving back to my mare, climbing onto her back before she stood up. I pet her mane in thanks before steering her towards the road. As an after thought I looked back at my fire, but since it was near dead already I just left, not caring to look back.

It took me another two days to reach Horn Hill, which meant another two days of minimal sleep. However, since I didn't drive Serenity too hard, she didn't seem to care that much. It was a stronghold much like Ironwrath from the Telltale game series of GoT, but I wasn't all that surprised. _This place looks far more impersonal though. Lord Randyll Tarly and Horn Hill were made for each other,_ I joked inwardly as I drew closer to the stronghold.

"You there! Who are you?" The guard at the gate of Horn Hill asked, and I simply smiled.

"I hear Lord Tarly is asking for people to help with a personal problem. I'm sure you know of what I'm talking about, and I want to make sure your Lord suffers no longer." The guard narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me, but let me pass after deeming me harmless. I strode into Horn Hill fearlessly, my head held high as I moved towards the stables where the other horses were kept.

I slid off its back and motioned to the stable master, and he came over.

"If you could, I'd like for these wolves to be sold. I haven't skinned them or gutted them. The meats most likely not top quality, but the fur is near untouched on two of them. Once you've had them skinned and and gutted you can keep half of the reward. Deal?" I held out my hand, and he raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk before shaking my hand. I grabbed my bag with my daggers, before I was led by a guard into the stronghold.

Everything was as expected; no personal furniture could be seen, and the walls were not painted any particular color, just plain stone. Paintings were far and few, and even then they depicted bloody battles, and the guards and servants acted like everything fun had been sucked out of them.

"Lord Tarly is listening to the worries of the small folk. You will have to wait for him to be available, and unless you are highly convincing he won't so much as look at you with an ounce of care. Do not waste his time, that is the only advice I give you." With that the guard left, and I was left alone to my own devices. I was in a long line of people, and most of them looked a little better for wear than I did, but I didn't let that bother me.

Nearly two hours after I'd gotten there I was able to meet Lord Randyll, and he was not a very attractive, happy looking man to say the least. He looked to be wearing an eternal frown, his face held multiple wrinkles from age and his lone facial expression, and he looked completely uncaring about me. _At least the guard did not lie_ , I thought wryly.

"My Lord, I've heard that you're eldest son is...unlike most other boys his age." My words immediately caught his attention, and his cold voice cut through the air.

"Everyone, get out!" Everyone honored his order and did so, until only Lord Ryndall and I remained in the room.

"How do you, a foreigner, know of this?" His voice was detached, void of emotion, but I stood my ground with a face as set in stone as his.

"Rumors spread easily, and little birds are ever so eager to chit chat, and it's easy to know what is commonly talked about." Lord Ryndall looked furious at my words, looked like he was about to send me away, but I spoke before he did.

"I have a way to make Sam more manly, and if you would let me see him I can almost guarantee your satisfaction." His eyes narrowed threateningly at me before he leaned back in his chair.

"You have an hour with him little girl. Do not disappoint me." I looked up at him in amusement.

"There are no instant results with a project like this my Lord. It will happen over time, but I believe you would rather have the results happen over time than not at all, am I correct in assuming?" Lord Ryndall nodded stiffly before calling in a guard.

"Take this little girl to Sam. Let me see what you're worth girl." He spat at me in disgust, but I ignored it and followed the guard leading me away.

"Little Lord, another one." The guard said as he opened a door into what appeared to be a rather bland room, and I heard a yelp from within resound. Thanking the guard, I walked into the room, and the sight of child Samwell Tarly greeted mine eyes.

"W-What are you dong here?" He asked hesitantly, and with a slight turn of my head I confirmed that the door was shut. Releasing a sigh, I jumped onto the comfy bed of Samwell Tarly, facing him as I opened my bag, taking out my daggers and diary for him to see. He gulped in what was most likely fear, and I inwardly shook my head in pity. I held up on of my daggers and held it in front of me, staring Sam unrelentingly in the eyes.

"Get down on your knees and bow to me." I commanded in a calm yet rough tone, and Sam immediately did as he was told. I shook my head when I saw that he was shivering, and I raised an eyebrow when I heard a choked sob come from him.

"Stand up." I commanded, and he did as he was told. I saw the tears running down his face and instructed him to wipe his face up.

"Tell me, do you like being ordered around like some pathetic little dog?" I asked him, my voice as cold as ice.

"N-No! But I can't help it! I'm too craven!" The way he so blatantly stated what he was made me shake my head.

"Do you know why you're craven? Because you convince yourself that you are! You are only what you make yourself to be, and if you think your a craven you won't care enough to change yourself into something better! Look at you! You're fat, have no self esteem, you won't stand up for yourself, and you don't make yourself respectable!" I could tell that those words destroyed most likely every bit of self confidence he'd had left, but the process was far from complete. I stood up and walked towards him, putting a finger beneath his chin to tilt his head up, ignoring his flinch.

"But there is yet hope for you to better yourself. You are not completely hopeless. You are young and not yet fully grown, and while I may only have you for an hour it will have to be enough. Now, go sit in that chair." Sam did as he was told, and I tutted.

"No. I am a woman, and unless I am your wife I should not be able to command you around. Unless I am the queen of course, which I obviously am not." Sam looked at me in confusion.

"Grab a book, you'll need to take notes." Sam, again, moved over towards his desk to do as he was told, and I tutted again.

"I've heard you're a book lover, and since that means you are most likely smart you should be able to remember anything and everything I tell you, so therefore you have no reason to grab a piece of parchment, nor do you need to listen to me. Again, I am neither your wife nor your queen." It took Sam five minutes to finally grasp the lesson, and I took another minute to make sure before I moved on.

"Now we will talk about conversing with enemy's. Do you know who your enemies are?" Samwell shook his head, and I sighed.

"Anyone who is not a family member, or someone you consider nearly that close to you is an enemy. In the game of life, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground. Now tell me Sam, who exactly are your enemies?"

"Anyone I don't completely trust." I grinned at him then, patting him on the shoulder before moving on.

"What weapons are you good with?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"None." I nodded at his answer and handed him my dagger before I asked him what in the room he could sacrifice.

"I don't care much about some of my pillows being destroyed, I have too many already so a few can be sacrificed." I nodded and walked over to his bed, grabbing the fluffiest of them and taken them over to the door.

"You see this? I want you to come over here and hold it for me so I can show you what I want you to do, o.k.?" He nodded and waddled over, holding the pillow against the door as I walked away till I reached his bed. I grabbed another dagger from the bed and picked it up before turning around, looking at my target before I let my blade fly. It struck near the center of thee pillow, and Sam looked at me in surprise.

"Come over here now. The pillow's being held up by the dagger, and I want to see how well you throw things." Sam waddled over and did as he saw told, and instead of the pillow, or even the door, he hit the wall to the right of it.

"You're throwing it all wrong." I told him as I grabbed another dagger from the bed. The rest of the time I spent with Sam was teaching him to to throw daggers, and so by the time a guard knocked on his door, signifying that I had to go, I chuckled at all the indents in the wall before gathering up my weapons and putting them in my bag.

"My diary is now yours Sam," I said as I handed the book to him. "Every day for the past few months I've written a lesson in it for you, and so every morning I want you to read one. They'll help you, and I even have a diet plan for you to follow in there. Also, don't tell your father of that book, or let him see it. The gods only know what he'll do with it. Goodbye Sam." I said at last with a smile, and he hesitantly returned one back. He walked me to the door, and just as he moved to open it I stopped him.

"Bye." Was all I said before I gave him a quick peck on the check, opening the door myself to greet he guard, leaving Sam to do whatever he wanted. What he hadn't noticed was that, along with my diary, I'd left one of my daggers that he'd taken a liking to. It was made of regular steel, but the grip was silver with a curved grip that went up over the finger and ended in a point.

Apparently Lord Ryndall Tarly didn't wish to see me after that, as I was escorted straight out of the castle the way I'd come.

"Hello again mister!" I said cheerfully to the stable man as I walked up to him, holding my hand out expectantly. He dropped a coin purse in my hand and I nodded at him with a smile.

"Pleasure doing business. Say, could you get me a stool to get up on my horse? I'd be much obliged." He nodded and left to the back of the stables, returning around 15 seconds later with Serenity and a stool. Nodding my thanks I used the stool and hopped up onto Serenity's back taking off in a canter. The guardsmen at the gate let me pass, and soon enough I was heading back towards the village I'd been to not three days prior. I simply allowed Serenity to roam as I sang songs from my old life, silently wishing I had been allowed my IPad when I'd dimension hopped.

"Don't need permission, made my decision, to test my limits. Cause it's my business, gods as my witness, start what I finished. Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment. I'm locked and loaded, completely focused, my mind is open. All that you got, skin to skin, don't just stop, don't ya stop boy! Somethin' bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman! Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you. Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't! Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you."

Day turned to night slowly, and I only stopped when Serenity did. Literally. She stopped in the middle of the road and folded her legs underneath her and laid down her head to fall sleep, the fact that I was on top of her not fazing her in the slightest. Sighing, I truly felt like an insomniac in that moment more than I had at any other time in my life. _From now on I'm sleeping during the day!_ ' I raved inwardly as I lay against Serenity, unable to fall asleep due to not wanting to die from something jumping me in the night.

As soon as the morning hit I allowed myself to open up my food bag and eat half a loaf of bread and drink some water...and by some I mean I gulped down half the water-skin. Once my skin was put away I forced Serenity to stand up and move over to the tree line so that I could lay down under shade to sleep, and as soon as I was comfortable with the amount of shade I'd get I made Serenity lay down so I could lay on top of her, allowing me to have a make-shift bed.

Sleep was a relief, my worries of getting eaten alive washed away in exchange for dreams filled with my old life, of my family, friends, and a whole assortment of deserts to choose from. When night fell, Serenity took it upon herself to stand up, thus causing me to fall off her back, and with that we continued our journey. After, of course, Serenity ate some grass, got led to a small body of water to get a drink, and I myself ate the rest of the bread from that morning as well as downing the rest of my skin to refill it.

"Where to next girl?" I asked Serenity as I steered her back onto the main road again. _After all, Westeros is a big, gore filled, death inducing adventure, and who didn't want a piece of that action? Ha, obvious sarcasm is obvious!_ I thought to myself as I moved along the beaten path with a laugh and smile on my lips.


	3. Winterfell At Last!

"Well, won't this be an adventure?" I asked Serenity as I put two woolen blankets onto her back to help keep her warm before I started putting my satchels onto her back as well. Serenity merely looked at me out of the corner of her eye, seemingly disinterested at what I'd said, and I shrugged off my horses usual behavior and grabbed a stool, dragging it over to my horse so that I could get on her.

The North was a cold place, but I wasn't far enough North to call it absolutely frigid and morbid and all that. So far I thought of the snow as beautiful, most likely due to the fact that even in my past life I was a southern born girl, but that was beside the point. Either way, I found the North fascinatingly beautiful, and the woods were teeming with game. As I rode along on Serenity I noticed how true it was that every snowflake appeared different, because a flurry was going on around me, and I loved it. The grass was bearded with snow, though the roads didn't look all that beautiful, what with the dirt mixed in with the snow absolutely everywhere.

Off to the sides, however, you could see that the snow was white as a Targaryen's hair, and that truly was something to admire. Of course, the snow reminded me of Christmas, and Christmas reminded me of songs, and a song that stuck out to me was Santa Tell Me, and so I started humming the beat as I rode along, slightly annoyed that I couldn't whistle all that good even in this body, but I brushed it off as I pushed Serenity into a canter. The roads were slightly icy so I couldn't rush, but that didn't stop me from getting a little wind in my hair.

The flurry didn't stop for six hours, and by that time it was already getting slightly darker. I sighed in annoyance at the sun deciding to hide so early, and I quickly threw on my back-up jacket just in case. 'O.k., so the next town is around two days away without stops, so I should get there in about 3 or 4, depending on how I rush things.' With that thought in mind I made Serenity go a bit faster, urging her onward as I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, causing my nose to start to feel like I was running.

Sniffling, I continued my journey, wishing that this was a game so that I could start fast traveling already.

~~~~~~~

"ACHOO!" I said, fake sneezing before my right hand flew to my head to cradled it, and as expected the man beside me held me up when I started falling.

"My lady, what's wrong?" He asked of me, and I laid my head down onto his shoulder with a whimper.

"Can-would you do something for me?" I asked in a pained voice and the man pulled my head away to look in my eyes.

"What's wrong, what do you need? Are you sick?" I looked him in the eyes as if I were woozy, and it seemed to do the trick.

"Here, let me take you to my-" As soon as he turned his head to see where he was stepping I knocked him out with a quick chop to his head before looting his pockets, taking the coin inside them before taking off fast, not daring to stay long enough for him to wake up and call people to his aid. 'Oh it is good to be such a good actress!' thought to myself as I looked down at the money I'd just stolen. I quickly got to Serenity and hopped onto her back, taking off from the small town that I'd slept in the night previous.

"Now I'll have enough for a bath in the next town! Maybe I can buy some soaps?" I thought giddily before looking down at my clothes.

"Or I can get a new a few pairs of pants and new shirts." I said grumpily.

~~~~~~~~

"Maybe if you warm my bed tonight I'll give you those clothes for free. It's been a while since I've had a woman to keep me warm, and you are prettier than any of the whores at the brothel. I'm very good with my hands, trust me." I sneered up at the disgusting man before me and turned heel, walking away in a huff. 'Stupid, disgusting men! That's the fourth one in this damn town! What, do even the whores refuse to fuck them?' I raved inwardly at my treatment. 'Most men are pigs in this world. Never has fuck my life sounded so right for a situation,' I grumbled inwardly as I decided to give up and go to the seamstress. 'New clothes are always hella more expensive. My coin purses are dead,' I inwardly grumbled.

~~~~~~~~

Winterfell. I gasped in awe of the large fortress, it's walls as tall as a giant, the top covered in snow, and I felt so inferior in comparison. Serenity was cold, I could tell it after three years of being with her, and so I leaned down and pet her mane.

"It's o.k. Serenity. You're gonna get warm soon enough." The horse just kept moving like always, and I straitened my back to look more regal as I approached the gates of Winterfell.

"What do you want little lady?" One of the guards asked in an amused tone, and I couldn't discern whether he was mocking me or just amused.

"I would like to ask Lord Stark a favor."

"Well, Lord Stark is listening to the small folk as we speak, so you should be able to talk to him. OPEN THE GATES, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" I strode inside with ease after thanking the guard, following after another who was leading me to the stables.

"Leave your horse here, and it will be attended to before you leave. Now, follow me, and I shall take you to wait for Lord Stark's attenti-"

"Pardon me, but I'm obviously not in a very presentable state for Lord Stark, and I don't think he'd appreciate a woman looking like a heathen in his presence." The guard chuckled, and I inwardly smiled as well. I knew he was thinking about how Arya Stark acted when he laughed like that at my wording, and without another sound he led me to an empty room with a small mirror.

"This is a guest room, so don't mess anything up. I'll be waiting outside, so don't get any ideas." He said in a strict tone before exiting the room, and I just smirked. 'I'd never steal from the Stark's. They don't deserve any more shit than what they'll get in the future,' I thought as I took off the second bag I'd brought inside with me. My clothing/weapons bag. I quickly took off my spear and undressed before picking my green, three layered cotton dress and getting out a new pair of socks. I also pulled out my hairbrush and a few hair ties, and with that I set to work.

It took me three minutes to get my dress, socks, and boots on, and only one minute to braid my hair in a simple braid to rest on my right shoulder, and with that I packed up my dirty clothes and left the room after spitting on a cloth to wipe the dirt from my face, my spear laying angled across my back.

"Ready." I said cheerfully as I stepped out of the room, looking at the guard that would lead me to Lord Stark. He stared at me for a few seconds, but when I started moving past him he rushed ahead of me, apologizing. I was, again, forced to wait for another Lord's time, but since it was Sean Bea- I mean Eddard Stark I decided to wait patiently. By the time I was allowed in an hour had passed, but I hadn't minded all that much due to the fact that I was inwardly fangasming about meeting Sean Bea-Ned Stark.

I walked in through the door with my head held high, ignoring the looks I gained, because I couldn't determine whether I gained them just from being a woman or not. I curtsied with ease, having learned how to do so in my past life, and I waited for S-Eddard to let me speak. With a motion of his hand he allowed me to speak, and so I took of my first satchel and took out two wine bottles, one that I'd gotten in the Reach while passing through and the other from Lannisport.

I walked up to his table and placed the chilled bottles in front of him and stepped back down, not daring to face away from him as I did so.

"My Lord, I ask that you allow me to serve your household." I saw Lord Stark raise an eyebrow, and I knew he was waiting for me to explain why.

"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died months ago after our house was attacked by bandits in the night. I only got away due to my father sacrificing himself for me to get out through my bedroom, and I got away with my horse. I-I've been on my own ever since then, and my father said that he wanted me to go to Winterfell."

"Why Winterfell exactly?" Lord Eddard asked me, obviously skeptical.

"What safer place is there in the North my Lord? The walls are tall and strong, and my father once said that you are the most honorable man alive. What father wouldn't want his lone daughter to go to the safest place in the North?" Lord Eddard contemplated me, and I dared not look away, so I stood there, looking him unflinchingly in the eyes.

"Come back in the morning, I'll have it considered by then, and what position you should take should I accept." I smiled brightly at him and curtsied.

"Thank you my Lord," was all I said as I backed away facing him to steps before spinning on my heel, leaving the large room.

"Please, please let me get in," I whispered to myself as I climbed onto Serenity's back, steering her towards the gate after nodding to the stable master.


End file.
